


Like Light Refracted

by luninosity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Still Contains Emotions Though, Wedding Planners!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best summary of this is probably telperion_15's comment: <i>OMG they’re big gay wedding planners!</i>, so I’m just going to let that stand by itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Light Refracted

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening lines courtesy of The Pretenders’ “Don’t Get Me Wrong” (side note: I think “Back On The Chain Gang” is an Erik/Charles song, considering the lyrics). Originally written as comment!fic over at the mcfassy LJ community; just tidying up and reposting here.

_don’t get me wrong_   
_if I’m acting so distracted_   
_I’m thinking about the fireworks_   
_that go off when you smile…_

“You’re late. Again.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry—”

“James, we’re wedding planners. No one’s going to hire us to plan anyone’s wedding if we can’t be on time.”

“Technically I’m not late actually, because, um, the client wasn’t here yet either—”

“Yes but I need you to help with set-up, I got the tables up but you know you’re better with centerpieces and we’re trying to impress this person, and by the way who _is_ this person, you still haven’t told me, you’ve just been acting very nervous and you said it was important and if it’s important I need you to tell me whether you want lanterns or just flowers—”

“Which do you like?”

“What?”

“I’m asking you.”

“I don’t know—you’re better at this, why are you making me—stop looking at me like that, okay, lanterns. And blue flowers. Who is this for, and why are we trying so hard to impress them with this display, again?”

“Blue? Seriously? Thought you’d pick something more…green. You like green.”

“You like blue. James…this is the third time you’ve been late this week. And you’re asking me to take over the decorating, and that’s—Is something wrong? Are you—put the lantern down for a second and look at me. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, I’m just—I had to make multiple appointments because the—things kept not being quite right and they need to be right, and I want this to be the way you want it, the way you’d picture it if—”

“If _what?_ You—you had appointments—James, I love you, please sit down, please talk to me, you’re scaring me. I’m scared. And I love you. Do you want—can you tell me? Or—I can get you water, if you need—”

“I’m fine! Seriously. Michael—no, I mean it, and now I feel kind of terrible about this, I’m so sorry—I’m sorry for making you worry. I’m sorry I’ve been late. I love you. And I want this to be what you want because I love you.”

“But—”

“I do like you holding my hands. Although I kind of pictured this moment differently. Less you looking terrified, and more me…on one knee. With these. Asking you to marry me. Um. I’m our client, by the way, or maybe you are, because I was trying to set this up for you, that’s why it’s important, it has to be perfect for you and the rings have to be perfect too and I wasn’t happy with them until today and you’re staring at me and I’m sorry again and I love you and I think I just asked you to marry me and that wasn’t how I meant to—I had a whole speech for this, I wanted to—”

“…James?”

“Michael?”

“So…you really are all right. You’re not…you’re not…”

“No? I mean yes. I mean I’m not dying or anything. I mean I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

“You _are_ fine. And…you asked me to marry you.”

“Strictly speaking I might not’ve actually asked the question but I would very much like to—”

“James. I love you. _Yes_.”

“…you really want an all-blue color scheme, then?”

“Maybe blue _and_ green.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wedding Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686544) by [oonaseckar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar)




End file.
